The design of electronic systems requires usage of electronic components manufactured by specialized fabrication processes. Electronic systems are typically built on printed circuit boards by connecting together a number of electronic components. For applications requiring extreme miniaturization and ultra-low power operation, systems built with a printed circuit board and discrete components result in bulky and energy inefficient designs. Especially for the ‘Internet of Things’ application, circuits need to operate with a small battery, such as a button cell, for an extended period of time. The state-of-the-art devices designed for embedded and Internet of Things with currently existing technology tend to sacrifice performance and functionality to achieve longer battery life. Otherwise, miniaturization and power reduction in current technology can be achieved by integrating circuits on a monolithic piece of semiconductor, which comes at the cost of nanometer-scale engineering, expensive design tools, and long development cycle and manufacturing turnaround time. As such, improved methods and systems for providing modular stacked integrated circuits having small form factors and low power consumption may be needed.